


Start Over

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Series: One more time gotta start all over [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex Aaron and Laf are Washingtons adopted sons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character tags to be added as chapters are added, Death days (mentioned), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Laf has two adopted brothers, M/M, Multi, Other, Pride Flags, Reincarnation, Reunions, Sally and Thomas are twins, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Eliza Schuyler, Trans Male Character, Trans Peggy Schuyler, Trans Theodosia Bartow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: Reincarnation is a tricky thing. It’s not easy, having an entire life’s worth of old memories of former lovers, family...Oh yeah, and trauma. That’s kind of important.Not that that’s ever stopped Alex Hanzel before.OrThe first in what I hope to build into a multi work reincarnation universe
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Dolley Madison/James Madison, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Hercules Mulligan/Elizabeth Sanders Mulligan, John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Martha Manning/Angelica Schuyler, Martha Wayles Jefferson/Thomas Jefferson, Martha Wayles Jefferson/Thomas Jefferson/Dolley Madison/James Madison, Sally Hemings & Thomas Jefferson, Sally Hemings/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Series: One more time gotta start all over [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903813
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	1. Do you even remember who you were back then?

_Reincarnation is a natural phenomenon where a soul from a different time is reborn in a new body in modern times. Research indicates about 55-60% of the population is a reincarnated soul. Those who are not reincarnated are called “new souls”. Souls tend to reincarnate with others of their generation, and, generally speaking, old friends, family, and lovers are able to be found._

_In about 25% of cases, Reincarnates will have a different name from their previous life. In the case of being born as the opposite gender, it is more common, but often first names are the same. Last names usually start with the same letter as their previous name. Sexual orientation and gender identity also tend to stay the same across lives. Mental health problems can carry over and continue unless adequately dealt with as well._

_A revelation is when a reincarnate remembers their past life. While some are born with the memories of their previous life, most revelations occur sometime on the person's 13th birthday. A reincarnate may experience flashes of their former life up until their 13th birthday, provided there isn’t any other trigger._

_While many reincarnates may choose to attend regular schools, there are schools set up specifically for reincarnates. General academic proficiency tests are taken to determine a student's classes. The most important of these is the history test. Past identities are kept confidential, and only put on record with permission from the student and their legal guardians._

  
  


“I need to go to my dorm, kay _mes amis_? Try not to destroy the place before the day’s even over.”

Gilbert laughs as both of his adopted brothers simultaneously chucked pieces of popcorn at him as he leaves. Knowing both of them, he expects at least half of the dorm to be a mess by the end of the week.

His own dorm is right down the hall. It’s one of a few three-person dorms. When he pushes his way into the room, his other two roommates are already there.

One is a dark-skinned guy wearing a bandana. He’s a pretty imposing guy, but Laf gets the sense that he’s friendly. Interestingly, he seems to have a pretty extensive sewing kit tucked under his bed.

The other guy is Latino looking, thick curly hair tied in a ponytail, and a bunch of freckles dotting his face. He claimed the upper bunk of the one bunk bed, upon which rests a turtle push.

“Oh hey,” says bandana guy. “You must be our other roommate. I’m Hayden Miller.”

“Jonathan Lawrence, but most people just call me John. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise. I’m Gilbert du Motier.”

Both of his roommates’ eyes widen. 

“Um, so we’re all reincarnates here, right? Who were you?”

Gilbert frowns. “Me? If you’re wondering, I used to be Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette.”

He suddenly finds himself enveloped in a hug from the curly-haired guy, Jonathan.

Wait…

“Laurens?” he says hesitantly. Jonathan pulls away, holding him at arm's length, grinning.

“The one and only. It’s good you see you again Laf.”

Gilbert grins as well, pulling John into another hug. “It really is.”

“I used to Hercules Mulligan. We never met, but I heard a lot about you. You can call me Herc or Hayden, either one is fine. Just not Hercules.”

Gilbert nods as he shakes his second roommates’ hand. “I go by Gilbert, usually, but you can also call me Laf or Lafayette if you want.”

He grabs his bags and starts unpacking. 

“So, how has your second life been treating ya,” he asks, hanging and folding his clothes in the closet.

“Not too bad,” John replies. “Parents were decent, nothing too crazy. But let me tell you, getting my revelation was a trip.”

Herc groans. “Tell me about it. Thirteen and suddenly I have eighty-something odd years of memories. Some of the more...explicit...stuff was especially weird to thirteen-year-old me, who, at that time, hadn’t come close to thinking about that.”

Both John and Laf’s faces flush. 

“I,” Laf snorts “Had the fortune, or misfortune, depending on who you ask, of having my revelation early. I was, uh, five? I think?”

“That sucks.”

“You’re telling me! I honestly don’t know how I managed, but I did.”

“Wait.” John says. “Does that mean you had _those_ days that early?”

Laf grimaces. No further elaboration is needed to know exactly what John is talking about.

Death days.

It’s a thing that happens to every reincarnate every year without fail after their revelation. Once a year, starting the day before their death from their last life, a reincarnate will start to feel the effects of their death, and the symptoms will gradually get worse until the actual time they died, at which point the effects go away within the hour. Some, depending on the cause of death, will try to sleep through the worst of it. In Laf’s case, this is fairly achievable. Pneumonia, while it makes him completely miserable, is easy enough to sleep through.

“So,” he says with just a little forced cheerfulness. “Have either of you found anyone else besides each other?”

Herc shakes his head, but John nods. “One of my sisters from last life, Martha, is my sister this life too. Her current name is Michelle. What about you?”

Lafayette grins. “Oh yeah, you need to meet my adopted family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Lafayette’s adopted brothers are?


	2. Our days were never numbered

Aaron and Alex watched Gilbert retreat. 

“So little faith in us,” Alex shook his head dramatically.

Aaron snorted “I wonder why. I’m not the one who’s room looks like a tornado ripped through it half the time.”

Alex huffs but doesn’t argue. They continue putting stuff away, falling into small talk.

“Hey, where do you think we should put this?

Alex pulls a blue, pink, and white striped flag from his stuff. Aaron considers for a moment.

“Maybe over the window, like a curtain? Unless you want it just a little more subtle?”

“No, that’s actually perfect.” Alex grins the entire time he’s putting up the flag, nearly falling down from the bedside table when he hears someone yell “Everyone give it up for America’s favorite fighting Frenchman!”

***

“Oh?” Both Hayden and John perk up.

Laf grins wickedly. “Alex is going to be really happy to see both of you.”

They gasp before grinning happily. “Now we just need to find Burr, firstly so I can punch him in the face, and also so the war gang is reunited.” John says, his expression becoming momentarily angry. Herc nods.

“Did I mention I have two siblings?” Laf says innocently.

“You’re kidding.” John's eyes are nothing but disbelief, but Gilbert shakes his head.

“ _ Non,  _ I am not. And if you could kindly refrain from punching Aaron, I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”

“Why?! He literally killed Alexander.”

Herc nodded along with John. 

Laf sighed. “Aaron  _ Burr _ killed Alexander  _ Hamilton _ . Aaron  _ Brooks  _ and Alexander  _ Hanzel  _ are my adopted brothers and worked things out years ago, when Aaron had his revelation. So please, don’t punch him. They both have a lot of issues already.”

They sigh in annoyance before relenting. Laf smiles gratefully. 

“Thanks. Oh, why don’t we go say hi?”

They’re almost at the door when Lafayette stops in his tracks. He turns to Hayden and John, slight worry etched in his face. “That reminds me, you guys aren’t transphobic or anything, right?”

Both shake their heads quickly.

“No!” John looks disturbed at the very thought. “I was gay last time, and am probably closer to pan now.”

“And I’m bi.”

Laf sighs in relief. “Good, or there would have been problems.”

He stops outside one of the doors, smirking.

“I just had an idea,” he whispers, and motions them to be quiet. Then…

***

“Everyone give it up for America’s favorite fighting Frenchman!”

John is just as startled as the guy standing on the side table, hanging up a pride flag.

“What the hell, Laf!”

“Really Gilbert? Stealing my line?”

The guy who’d been standing on the table hops down, throwing a piece of popcorn at his companion who is doubled over laughing.

“Honestly,  _ mes amis _ , you have guests. Behave yourselves.”

The dark skinned guy who’d been laughing gets ahold of himself as the other huffs indignantly.

“Are those your roommates?” Flag hanger guy asks. Lafayette nods.

“This is Hayden Miller and Jonathan Lawrence. John, Hayden, these are my brothers, Aaron,” he points to the guy who’d been laughing earlier. “And Alex,” he gestures to the flag hanging guy, who waves.

John takes in Alex. He’s shorter than last time, and his hair and eyes are both darker. He’s wearing an oversized sweater that says says “Not throwing away my shot” and it’s so very Hamilton that John has to choke back a sob/laugh mix.

They stand in awkward silence for a bit until-

“Oh for gods sake. Alex, Aaron, these two are Mulligan and Laurens.”

They both gasp. Alex looks absolutely delighted. Aaron looks just a little terrified, and John only gets a moment of satisfaction before he’s pulled into a hug with Herc by Alex.

“I missed you two,” he whispers and everything slots into place. 

Herc, ever the diplomat, pulls away from the hug and offers his hand to Aaron

“It’s good to see you too, Burr.”

Aaron stares for a moment, wide eyed and uncertain before hesitantly accepting the handshake.

Alex has basically glued himself to Johns arm at this point, but John doesn’t mind in the slightest.

“Looks like the war gangs all back.” Herc remarks. “Now we just need Washington.”

Lafayette, Aaron, and Alex all exchange grins.

“Oh you have got to be kidding,” John says in disbelief.

Alex shakes his head grinning. “Nope. He’s our adopting father, and, AND, he’s married to his wife from last time too.”

“Mrs. Washington?”

“Yep, except it’s Winchester now. You definetly need to meet them.”

They laps into silence again, but it’s not uncomfortable.

“So, who’s flag is that?” John points to the trans flag hanging over Aaron and Alex’s window.

“It’s both of ours, actually,” Aaron says, gesturing to him and Alex, who nods.

“That doesn’t bother either of you, does it?” Alex’s brow furrows in concern.

“ _ Non,  _ I asked them both earlier,” Laf answers for them, and Alex and Aaron relax.

“So, how’d y’all end up with the Washington’s?” John asks. “Laf said you were adopted.”

“My parents shipped me over to get a better education when I was six. They died a year later, so the Washington’s became my permanent family. I miss them sometimes, but the Winchester’s are wonderful.”

Lafs gaze shifts from the floor, where they’ve all taken a seat, to Alex.

“I came to the US after a Hurricane basically leveled Puerto Rico. That’s where I’m from this time,” he adds as an afterthought as Herc and John give him a slightly horrified look. Alex continues. “I bounced around the foster care system for a couple years before settling with the Washingtons.”

All eyes move to Aaron, who shifts uncomfortably. “I, uh, I got there last. The Washingtons were my first and only foster family.”

“How’d you end up in the foster system?” Herc asks gently.

“Let’s uh, just say my uncle was a piece of shit, and leave it at that.” Aaron’s tone makes it clear this particular line of conversation is over.

Herc and John exchange looks, but don’t push the subject.

They fall into easy conversation after that. Alex ends up leaning his head on John’s shoulder, and everything seems like it’s all falling into place.


	3. I got my chicas by my side

Theodosia Preston was helping her roommate and longtime friend Eliza move one of her boxes into their dorm room. It was a trio, and their other roommate had yet to arrive.

“Jeez, Eliza, did you put bricks in here or something?” Theo groaned as she and Eliza hoisted the heavy box onto the counter.

“It’s food, Theo, you know that.” Eliza said indignantly.

Theo rolls her eyes. “I know, but you act like we’ll starve without it.”

Eliza snorts, continuing to unpack her stuff. Theo stares at her for a moment before doing the same.

They’re unpacking in silence for about 20 minutes when-

“Hi! Are you guys my roommates? Must be, you’re unpacking things and I don’t see anyone else here,”

-A girl, wearing a yellow dress, barges her way in. Behind her is a girl in jeans and a light pink shirt, who seems pretty exasperated with the other girl.

“Hi, yes, we are. I’m Theodosia, but everyone just calls me Theo.”

“And I’m Eliza.”

The new girl gasps. “Were you by chance a Schuyler sister in your last life?”

Eliza frowns. “Yes? Elizabeth Schuyler, if you were curious.”

The girl suddenly tackles her, nearly knocking them over. “Angelica?” The girl calls and Eliza’s heart nearly stops. Could it be…

The girl in the pink shirt comes into the room to see Eliza being hugged by the girl in yellow. “What is it, Peggy?”

“Eliza’s here,” she says brightly, and Eliza feels like she might faint.

“Peggy? Angie?” She asks quietly, afraid she’s misread the situation, but she’s suddenly tackled by both of her former sisters, and this time they actually fall over.

“I missed you,” Peggy murmurs in her ear.

“I missed you too, both of you,” Eliza says, happy tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as they get back up.

“Well,” Theo says. “That was unexpected. I take it I have the honor of meeting Angelica and Peggy Schuyler?”

Angelica nodded. “Yes, but it’s Skylar now. And you must be Theodosia Bartow?”

“Preston, actually, but yes. Lizzy and I have known each other since middle school.”

“Have you found anyone else?” Peggy asked.

“Yeah, Adrienne de Lafayette, Elizabeth Mulligan, and Maria Lewis, though you might be more familiar with the name Reynolds,” Theo says.

“Wait, you’re actually friends with her?” Angelica says, not scathing, but not pleasant either.

Theodosia’s eyes narrow. “Yes, though Eliza a liiiitle more than friends with-“

“Theo!” Eliza hisses, her cheeks flushed a very obvious red. Both Angelica and Peggy raise their eyebrows.

Eliza sighed in resignation. “Maria’s actually my girlfriend.”

“Really?” Peggy didn’t seem upset or anything, just curious. “How’d that happen?”

Eliza shrugged. “I honestly am not quite sure, but it did.”

Angelica frowned. “What about Alexander?”

“Oh I’m still looking for him. Maria is too. We’ll work something out. What about you, did you find anyone.”

“Well, there’s us two, and Sally and Thomas Jarvis. They’re twins.”

“Formerly Thomas Jefferson And Sally Hemings,” Angelica adds on to Peggys statement.

“They’re twins? Wasn’t Hemings Jefferson’s mistress?” Theo asks.

Peggy snorts. “Eh-yup. It took awhile for Sally and Thomas to reconcile after their revelation. Sally actually slapped him and then didn’t talk to him for almost a year.”

“It wasn’t fun,” Angelica grimaces. “Anyway, as much as I’m loving this, I do need to move into my own dorm. I’ll talk to y’all later.”

Angelica leaves, and the three of them stand is silence. 

“Umm..” Peggy shifts uncomfortably before pulling out a flag from her bag. “Is there anywhere we can hang this?”

It’s very familiar to both Theo and Eliza, who grin.

“Maybe over your bed? The other can hang over the window.”

Peggy looks confused at Eliza’s words until she pulls out her own trans flag.

“We’re all trans ladies here. Let’s do this.”

  
  



	4. I see this life like a swinging vine

Angelica sighs as she leaves her sister's dorm room in favor of her own. She will visit again later. Her room is not too far away, but her roommate is there.

“Hi, you must be my roommate, I’m Maddie Morris.”

The woman offers her hand, and Angelia takes it. 

“I’m Angelica Skylar. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.” She smiles, and Angelica’s heart skips a beat. Her roommate is...well, to put it simply, gorgeous. She may be pan, but she really feels like a useless lesbian at the moment, which is normally Peggy’s job.

“Since it's bound to come up at some point, who were you in your last life?” Angelica asks, wondering if she might have known her. She’d had a think for Maria Cosway last time, but she doesn’t think it’s her.

“I was Martha Manning.”

“John Laurens’s wife?”

Maddie smirks. “The very same.”

“Wasn’t he kinda gay, thought?” She’d read their letters, and no doubt Martha had too.

“Oh, he was, and so was I. Our whole marriage/child fiasco was just bad decisions, alcohol, and trying to prove something to ourselves.”

“I see. Suppose I can’t really fault you for that. I was Angelica Schuyler.”

Maddie raises an eyebrow. “Like from the musical?”

Angelica nods as she starts opening her suitcase. Martha settles herself on her bed, doing something or other on her phone as Angelica unpacks.

There’s a knock on the doorframe. Both girls look up to find a woman leaning against it.

“Hey, Angie, any idea where Peggy is?”

“She’s in her dorm, Sally. What’s up?”

“Thomas is having a, ah, moment. He found both his wife and Madison, so you can imagine what’s happening.”

“Wait,” Maddie interjects. “Are you Megan’s roommate?”

Sally quirks an eyebrow. “Megan West, also known as the reincarnation of Martha Wayles Jefferson? Yes. Sally Jarvis, at your service. And you?”

“Maddie Morris, formerly Martha Manning. You said something about Madison too, right?”

Sally tilts her head. “Yes? It seems he’s Thomas’s roommate.”

“Hold on.” Maddie does something on her phone. “Have Thomas, Megan, and James, it is still James, right?, have them meet in the common area.”

“Why?”

Maddie grins. “Because I know both Megan West and Dani Peterson, otherwise known as Dolley Payne, and I should think James would be very interested in seeing her again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I keep neglecting to mention it, I will use their actual names and reincarnated names somewhat interchangeably. Just so you know


	5. We stole our new lives

James sighs as he drags the cart of his stuff into the elevator. He’s in Liberty Hall, on floor three because that’s where the 18/19th century reincarnates are. 

He doesn’t see many people, though he does glance through one of the open doors, which has five people sitting in a circle, deep in conversation. He notes with interest the flag hanging over the window before moving on. 

He pauses outside his door, though what he’s waiting for, he’s not sure. He braced himself, finding the room to be empty.

He sighs again, hoisting his suitcase onto the bed and opening it. His mind wanders as he puts stuff away. He hasn’t found anyone yet, which is unfortunate, but he’s hoping he’ll have some luck this year.

_ “I really want to find Thomas and Dolley again. I miss them.” _

He smiles at the little parrot plush he’d named Polly sitting on his pillow.

He’s just finishing up emptying his suitcase when the door is suddenly thrown open. He jumps, about to chew out whoever did that, but doesn’t. The perpetrator seemed to be an African American, like himself, with fluffy hair. A girl follows close behinds, and James assumes by the similar noses that they’re siblings.

“Thomas!” the girl scolds, and James throat constricts.

“Sorry, sorry. Hi, I’m Thomas Jarvis, your roommate, and this is my twin sister, Sally.”

She waves. “Hi, I'm sorry about my brother.”

James waves a hand dismissively. “It’s fine. I’m James Martin.”

Thomas, who had turned his back to him momentarily, whirls around, and there’s hope in his eyes that James doesn’t know what to make of.

“Who were you in your last life? Sally and I have been looking for some people, and…” Thomas trails off, but James feel just a little dizzy.

“Uh, this might seem a little strange, but, uh, I was James Madison.”

There’s silence for a moment before he’s swept up in a hug. 

“I missed you, Jemmy,” his roommate whispers, and James could have sworn his heart stopped.

“Thomas?” he asks hesitantly, quietly. He doesn’t want to be wrong, and now he understands that hope he’d seen in Thomas’s eyes earlier.

Thomas pulls away, holding him at arm's length. They start at each other for a moment, before James hugs him again.

“It’s been a while, huh?” he whispers, and he’s just a little overwhelmed because he’s finally,  _ finally, _ found someone.

Thomas grins. “It has, huh? Have you found anyone else?”

James shook his head. “No, unfortunately. You?”

“Well, I knew Sally last time, and we found two of the Schuyler sisters.”

“Really? Which ones?”

“Angelica and Peggy.”

James raised an eyebrow. “That’s good and all, but is Sally who I think she was?”

Thomas winced. “Uh, probably? If you’re thinking of Hemings, yes.”

“Well, that must have been awkward.”

Thomas snorts. “Oh, you have no idea. She didn’t talk to me for almost a year. Honestly surprised it wasn’t longer, ‘cause I kinda deserved it.”

James didn’t argue.

They stood in silence for a moment, until a ding broke them out of their reverie.

**S.Jarvis: Thomas, get your ass over to the commons area**

**T.Jarvis: Why? I was having a moment**

**S.Jarvis: I know, but you’re really gonna want to come over here.**

**S.Jarvis: I know you miss your wife, who’s also my erstwhile half sister.**

Thomas nearly drops his phone.

“Are you okay?” James askes, concerned.

“Uh, I think? My sister apparently found my wife.”

James tries to control the jealousy he’s feeling. It’s not Martha, or whatever her name is now,’s fault. Besides, Thomas had been without her for so long.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Go.” He gives Thomas what he hopes is an encouraging smile.

“Could, uh, could you come with me? I don’t think you ever really got the chance to meet her.”

James just nods mutely, and Thomas drags him out the room.


	6. May nothing but death do us part

Sally takes her leave as her brother reunites with James Madison. She has her own stuff to take care of, after all, and someone to meet.

Her roommate is there when she pushes open the door.

“Hi! You must be my roommate. I’m Megan West.”

“Sally Jarvis.”

There’s something familiar about Megan, but Sally isn’t sure what it could be. Maybe she’s just projecting, but Megan’s looking at her funny.

“Is everything okay?” she decides to ask.

Megan blinks. “Uh, you don’t have to answer, but who were you in your last life?”

Sally frowns. “Me? No one important. My  _ brother _ , on the other hand, was Thomas Jefferson.”

Megan gasps. “Really?”

“I know, you wouldn’t expect him to be black, I guess, but-”

“No, no, that’s not what I’m talking about, though that is kinda funny. Um, well… Ok, I was Martha Wayles, his wife.

Now it's Sally’s turn to gape.

“And, um,” Megan continues. “I’m sorry if this is wrong, but were you Sally Hemings?”

Sally, in lieu of a proper response, just nods, both surprised and not to have been found out.

Martha gasps before pulling her into a hug. Sally takes a moment, but returns her former half sister’s embrace.

“So, Thomas is your brother now? That must have been awkward.” Martha says once they’ve pulled away.

Sally snorts. “Oh yeah. I didn’t talk to him for like, a year after our revelation. We worked things out, at least for the most part.”

Martha looks doubtful but doesn’t push. “Ok. Do you know who his roommate is?”

“James Madison.”

Martha gasps. “Hold on, I actually know his former wife. Her name is Dani Peterson now, but she used to be Dolley Madison.”

Sally grinned. “Oh wow. Hang on, let me get my girlfriend and her sister. Be right back.”

As Sally left, Megan pulled out her phone, opening a chat thread

**M.West: Hey**

**M.West: Hey**

**M.West: Both of you**

**D.Peterson: What, Megan?**

**M.West: So, apparently my roommate is my former half sister?**

**M.Morris: eh?**

**M.West: The name Sally Hemings is probably familiar to you, yeah?**

**M.West: Anyway, her twin brother is/was Thomas Jefferson**

**D.Peterson: Wait, your husband? Didn’t he have several kids with Sally?**

**M.West: Yes, but that's a convo for another time**

**M.West: Anyway, I bring it up because his roommate is/was James Madison**

**D.Peterson: !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**M.Morris: Sally just showed up to my dorm. Let’s meet in the commons area. I’ll bring my roommate with me.**

**M.Morris: Ok, give me a bit, because Angie wants to grab her sisters and her sisters friends.**

**D.Peterson: Angie?**

**M.Morris: My roommate, Angelica Skylar, formerly Schuyler.**

**M.Morris: For the record, she is unfairly pretty.**

**D.Peterson: Ok, so my roommate was reading this over my shoulder.**

**D.Peterson: Say hi to Elizabeth Smith. She’s asking who you are/were**

**M.Morris: Maddie Morris, formerly Martha Manning**

**M.West: Megan West. I was Martha Wayles Jefferson**

**D.Peterson: Elizabeth used to be Elizabeth Sanders Mulligan, wife of that spy with the funny name.**

**D.Peterson: Ok, now she’s glaring at me?**

**M.West: Hercules Mulligan?**

**D.Peterson: Yep**

**D.Peterson: She also apparently knows Angelica? @M.Morris**

**D.Peterson: She said she’d help Angelica round up her friend group**

**M.Morris: Cool. Get everyone in the commons area in ten minutes.**

Dani pressed the power button and slipped her phone into her pocket. By all rights, she ought to be buzzing with anticipation, but she was strangely calm.

Elizabeth regarded her for a moment before speaking. “Shall we?”

Their group grows quickly. Elizabeth got her friends Eliza, Maria (who were dating, and Dani thought it was the cutest thing) Theodosia, and Adrienne. Eliza knew Peggy, her roommate and former sister, who knew Angelica. A girl Dani could only assume was Sally was with Angelica and Maddie. Megan had joined them when she saw the rather large group of girls trooping down the hall.

  
  



	7. This story's going somewhere

They were partway to the commons when they passed an open door. Five guys were sitting in a circle, deep in conversation about something.

Eliza stops their group of eleven. She’s not sure why she feels the need to say. “Hey, you five, would you like to come to the commons with us? At this point, I think you’d be the only people on this floor not going there right now for one reason or another.”

A guy with a bun on top of his head speaks first. “Is that so?”

Eliza nodded. “Yep. It might as well become a floor wide meet and greet, right?”

The guy, who, Adrienne, notices has a french accent, makes contact with his companions.

“Yeah, I think we will.” says the guy with a beanie. 

The guys join them, whatever conversation they’d been having put on the backburner for the time being.

“So, who are you guys,” Elizabeth asks as they enter the common area. Thomas and James are already there, and seem very surprised at such a large group showing up.

“We’ve turned this into a floorwide meet and greet,” Sally explains when she sees her brother's face.

What follows is, to put it simply, chaos. Thomas and James get reunited with their wives, and though Sally can’t be sure, she thinks she senses a poly negotiation in the future.

The five guys they picked up on their way there, who she learns are Alexander Hanzal, Hayden Miller, Gilbert du Motier, Jonathan Lawrence, and Aaron Brooks, find their partners. Eliza, John, Maria, and Alex’s meeting is a bit awkward, but Sally thinks they’ll figure it out. Peggy and Angelica are overjoyed to see Hamilton as well, but not before Angie punches him in the shoulder first.

Adrienne and Gilbert are just...kind of crying into each others hair (They’re pretty much the same height.) Elizabeth and Hayden, or Herc, have their arms around each other, and their grins are so wide it's ridiculous.

Theodosia is resting her chin on Aaron’s head, much to his annoyance, though his eyes are shining with happiness. 

Maddie and Angelica are chatting, and both are grinning and laughing, and Sally’s pretty sure neither of them realizes how red their cheeks are.

Sally feels Peggy slip her arm through hers, resting her head on her shoulder. 

Yeah, this years going to be fun.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments for things you'd like to see tackled/addressed.


End file.
